I don't want to be just your friend
by CaPe
Summary: Being best friends for 10 years. Will there ever be chemistry between Tsukasa and Tsukushi? Chapter 3's up! Reviews pls!
1. prologue

Author's Note: This is a short story that I suddenly felt like writing… And all in Tsukushi's POV…

Prologue:

'You act like my sister,' a boy with curly hair said as he strolled towards me. I stared at him blankly, and I didn't know what to do. For the 1st time, my heart was racing and I didn't know why. 'I like your style. I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa, and will be your good friend from today onwards.' He smiled and extended his hand. I took his hand and shook it and that was how we became buddies till now.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Tsukushi, I heard you've been dumped again,' Tsukasa mocked as he sat down in front of me.

'Go away!' I screamed at Tsukasa. I came all the way to this abandon courtyard of our school to cry my heart out and now, Tsukasa is here to laugh at me! 'Can't you see I want to be left alone?'

'Hey, I was here to see if you were okay. Besides, I don't think you should be crying over a loser like him. He was two timing you!' I stared at Tsukasa in the eye. Why did he have to mention that my ex-boyfriend two timed me and went for another girl? Why can't he be more sensitive to my feelings?

'I wonder why I have a friend like you Tsukasa. First you kept quiet about the fact that he was two timing me and now you had to keep mentioning it after he dumped me.'

'Don't vent your anger on me girl. He was the one who DUMPED you not me. Anyway, I don't even know why I have such a dumb girl for a friend, always getting dumped by her boyfriend.' That's it! Tsukasa has gone way overboard. How can he say such things to me! Immediately, I took the can drink I bought and threw it towards his head. 'Thanks for the drink,' Tsukasa smiled slyly as he caught the can with his amazing reflexes. I clenched my fists tightly, trying to calm myself down. I knew I can never beat him in the physical aspect. He is just far too strong. 'Not bad, since you have the strength to throw things at me it means you are fine now. Alright, I have to go and work now. Bye.'

'Work! Since when the 'Great' Tsukasa knows how to work,' I replied sarcastically.

'People do change!' he retorted as he left the courtyard in fast pacing steps. I looked at his shadow and couldn't help but be amazed that he and I have been best friends for 10 years. How time flies. It seemed like yesterday when we first met each other and now, we are both 17 years old. I truly believe in Fate now. I mean, it's so coincidental that we are in the same school and class for 10 years and we are neighbours too. His bungalow is just a street across my mansion. So it was common for the both of us to visit each other's house or to hang out together.

'Tsukushi, I heard Tsukasa's working at the XXX restaurant as a waiter. Is it true?' Tsukino my classmate asked.

'You should be asking Tsukasa himself if you want to know,' I replied, tired of being asked about Tsukasa's matters most of the time.

'But you are his girlfriend! You would know everything!' I rolled my eyes immediately, as though it was and involuntary reflex action.

'I'm NOT his girlfriend. Besides, he is too much a blockhead to have a girlfriend,' I laughed.

'But if you weren't his girlfriend, why does he always hang around you?'

''Cause we are buddies. Like I said, he is too much a blockhead to go talk to a girl,' I replied. This is the truth, he is always too shy to go get a girl he likes.

'You sure you are not his girlfriend?' I nodded my head. 'Yes! I have a chance to be with Tsukasa!' Tsukino cheered. I have to admit. Being Tsukasa's best friend is cool sometimes. I mean majority of the girls treat him like their idol and well, as his best friends I get my fair bit of treatment too. I could get the girls to do my homework for me just be telling them what Tsukasa's likes and dislikes. Maybe one day I should consider in making money out of it. 'Tsukushi, let's just go to XXX restaurant today, my treat!' Tsukino pulled me out of school.

TBC… Reviews pls!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I know I'm slow in writing so please do bear with me! Thanks!

Chapter 2:

'XXX restaurant,' I murmured to myself. I can't help but to really wonder what kind of restaurant this is to make the proud Tsukasa willing work here. After all, his riches are enough to last him another 3 generations without even working.

'Here it is. We have reached the XXX restaurant!' said Tsukino enthusiastically. To my dismay, XXX restaurant wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought it would be a grand and posh restaurant but it was a disappointment. The restaurant greeted us dirty green old paint, and with a poorly done signboard with the letters XXX. The surroundings of the restaurant made it look worse for the scenery was beautiful with flowers and a huge grass patch. I swear, the restaurant was not only out of place but also a thorn in the flesh to its surroundings too.

'Are you sure we've got the right restaurant?' I asked, refused to believe that the Great Tsukasa would work in this kind of environment.

'I'm pretty sure,' Tsukino answered, obviously disappointed to see such a restaurant. 'Why don't we just go in and see? I tired from walking and hungry too.' I nodded my head and took a deep breath before walking into the restaurant.

'Welcome!' Tsukasa said in a loud enthusiastic voice. He turned and looked at me, a little shock that I would come to this place. 'Seats for how many miss?' he asked nevertheless.

'Seats for 2' Tsukino said, after seeing how hard I tried to hold back my laughter. Tsukasa actually works here! I could sell this piece of news to the newspaper! I'm sure the world will be shocked to find Japan's richest family's son to be working. Tsukasa showed us to our seats, his facial expressions tell me he is not happy about us coming here to see him working.

'What are you guys doing here?' he asked, pretending to serve us at the same time.

'Why can't we be here?' I asked, smiling slyly.

'Because you are disturbing me!' he replied, with his fist clenched tight.

'How could you say that when we are your customers? Don't you know that we are here to support you?' I mocked, pretending to be really hurt by what he said.

'Tell me what you want,' Tsukasa said, knowing that I would not have come without a reason. I smiled slyly at him. 'All right, I'll tell you tonight. I'll swing by your house at 10 pm. Now what would you guys like to eat?'

'Just give us 2 tempura udon,' I answered, feeling satisfied with his answer. He always know how to read my mind. No wonder we are best friends for 10 whole years. He nodded and walked away to serve other customers.

'What were you guys talking about?' Tsukino asked.

'Nothing much,' I replied. I didn't want Tsukino to know that I was asking Tsukasa for the reason to why he was working in this restaurant.

'Tsukasa, you better tell me the things I want to know by tonight or I'll tell the whole of Japan where you were working today,' I said playfully as I saw Tsukasa walked into my house.

Tsukasa shook his head, 'Where are your manners? Don't you even know how to greet your guest?'

'You still call yourself a guest?' I laughed. Tsukasa have been coming to my house since I knew him and trust me, we have never treated him like our guest. He was more like a family member.

'Fine, we'll talk in your room,' Tsukasa replied with his ever stern look. I knew I was in for a juicy gossip because Tsukasa have never talked that way. He would never let me win in an argument and yet now, he is doing everything I tell him to.

'Ok, you are in my room. We can talk now,' I said getting impatient with Tsukasa.

'Well, I'm working there because I wanted to gain more exposure that's all' Tsukasa replied with his head down.

'Don't lie,' I shoot him straight away, 'I'm not your buddy for nothing you know. I can tell when you are lying.'

'Alright, alright. I'll talk. I'm working there because of this girl.'

'I knew it!' I said, just as I anticipated. 'Tell me more. How do you know her and what's her name?'

He looked at me and sighed,' it's a long story'

TBC… Reviews please. Flames are welcome too to make my story better 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the slow updates, but I hope you do enjoy my fics! Read and review please! By the way, this fic is in Tsukushi's POV.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

'I still can't believe you're actually working 'cause of a girl,' I laughed after hearing Tsukasa's story. I was shocked though since I've never Tsukasa so serious in a relationship before.

Tsukasa smiled, blushing lightly, 'I guess I feel that she's the right girl for me. I guess this is love. The feeling of wanting to see her happy and wanting to give her happiness…' Looking at how Tsukasa is smiling now, I can't help feeling a little acute pain in my heart. I guessed I'm pretty jealous of the girl; I can never make Tsukasa smile so innocently, in sheer bliss. Tsukasa is my best buddy, I should be glad for him to have found his love.

* * *

Next day at the restaurant

* * *

Looking at the restaurant, I can't help but wonder why I'm here again. I have to keep reminding myself that I'm here because I wanted to see how his dream girl looks like after all, this restaurant is really ugly!

After entering the restaurant, I chose a good table just beside the window which enables me to admire the scenery outside as well as a good view of the whole interior of the restaurant. In this way, she'll never escape my eyes as well as my clutches. I'll ask her how she made our dear master work as a waiter for her. I'm really excited to see how she looks like! Though I'm feeling excited now, I can't help feeling a strange chill behind my back.

'Why are you here again!' Tsukasa asked, forcing a smile on his face while green veins popped across his forehead.

'Well, I'm here to cheer for you! You know you don't really know how to work since this is your first job. It's my duty as your best pal to cheer for you!' I lied and gave him a big totally unconvincing smile.

Tsukasa let out a sigh, 'Don't you scare her with your craziness.' With that, he turned and walked away while scribbling on his order form. This is what I hate about being his best friend. He reads me like a book and I feel so naked in front of him.

'Miss, your ocean baked pasta,' a waiter came 5 minutes later, 'enjoy your meal.' See what I mean by reading me like a book. He can even tell that I'm hungry for seafood pasta. Well, it's all these little things that make me feel that Tsukasa is truly a good guy though he has a terrible temper which I liked to tease him being a violent husband beating up his wife.

In my heart, after knowing him for 10 years, I know that he'll be a good husband. He is not the kind that would say 'I love you' to a girl, but his actions show it all. He'll remember whatever she had said – her likes, her dislikes, her troubles, her everything. Though he always acts as if he was bullying me, but I know, he's just trying to cheer me up and to see how I am. I know he's not good with words but all you need is a little thinking and you'll know he truly cares.

'Tsukasa, I'll have the usual please,' a woman said gently.

'Sure, Momoko,' Tsukasa replied, blushing as a sweet smile wrapped on his face. This is it, she must be the girl. I fixed my gaze upon the woman who had made Tsukasa go red in the face. I finally know why Tsukasa is willing to work here. I have no idea how to describe her, at least not those typical beauties with long silky hair. She's not extremely beautiful, not those supermodel kind anyway. But she has this aura around her. Its one of those auras which makes you really focuses all your attention to her. When she smiles, it feels as though the dark clouds would be chased away the moment she smiles. However in her eyes, you can still see a certain sadness which makes you want to protect her and get rid of anything in the world which had left wounds in her soul. For once, I say that Tsukasa has good taste. However, she seemed to be much older than us. Definitely older than us. From her dressing and how she talks, she's about 30 I guess. Wait a minute, there's a wedding ring on her finger, and with her age, she's married! Why would Tsukasa go after a married woman! I can't believe it, he's actually interested in someone else's wife! What has got into him! I stared at Tsukasa with disbelief look on my face as he walked past me. He sensed it and shook his head a little, signaling he'll tell me the truth later in the night. He better! I'm definitely against adultery!

* * *

TBC… Please review it… thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I hoped you have enjoyed reading and really sorry for the slow updates. Here's the next chapter  Remember, it's all in Tsukushi's POV.

Chapter 4

* * *

I sat on the swing in the playground near our house. I was waiting for Tsukasa to give me a good explanation about his love with a married woman. The playground brought back good old memories of Tsukasa and me. We used to come here everyday after school when we were kids. I remembered how I loved to play the swing and how the other kids would never let me have a go on the swing. I would wait for Tsukasa to come and help me 'persuade' the other kids to let me play on the swing.

'Tsukushi, did you wait for a long time?' Tsukasa asked as he ran towards me. He was late for half an hour. 'I had to send her home.'

I gave Tsukasa a cold stare. 'You had to send a married woman home?' I asked, sarcastically and in disbelief. 'Tsukasa, you better give me a good explanation, or I swear I'll tell on you, friend or no friend.'

'Did you remember the day we were supposed to meet here and then to the movies?'

'You mean 2 months ago?'

'Yes! We were supposed to meet here till you rang me up last minute and told me you were watching the movie with your stupid 2 timing ex-boyfriend!' Tsukasa replied, with a little anger in his voice. I supposed the fact that I chose my boyfriend over him, upset his ego.

'Okay, there's no need for you to get so agitated and stop reminding me about him and the fact that he two-timed me!' I retorted. 'What about that day?'

'Well, after you told me that you weren't coming, I decided to leave. But then, I saw Momoko crying on the swing. I don't know why, I couldn't leave her crying so I sat next to her. We started to chat and I found out that she was upset because she had caught her husband cheating on her.'

'Her husband cheated on her?!' I asked, raising my tone. I hate men who cheat! They are so irresponsible.

'Yes, and when she asked her husband why he was cheating, he got rough on her.'

'What?! How could he?! That's the worse thing a man could do!' I was angry, very angry. How could he behave so ungentlemanly? Especially so after he was caught cheating! 'Did you do anything?'

'Of course! I tracked her husband down and gave him a good thrashing!' he said happily, clenching his fist to show his happiness.

'That's the way to go man. Don't have to be too nice to such man!' I gave him a pat on the back, rewarding him for his heroic act. 'Was that how it began?'

'Yes. After the incident, we met several times, and had lunch together. She works at the florist just opposite the restaurant and so I started working at the restaurant so I could meet her.'

'Why don't you just work at the florist?'

'Are you crazy? I'm a man. How would I look if I were to work at the florist?'

'I get the point,' I giggled as the picture of Tsukasa holding different kinds of flowers popped into my head. Tsukasa working at the florist? that would be so gay! 'You could always buy flowers from the florist, that way you wouldn't have to work as a waiter.'

'I can't. Momoko does not know that I'm rich. She feels bad now being together with me. She always joked that she feels like a witch, seducing a young man whenever she is with me. If I were to tell her that I'm rich, I can't imagine what would become the two of us.'

'You can't lie to her forever. She's bound to know one day.'

'I know. I'll tell her the truth, I'm just trying to find the right time. Meanwhile, keep everything about Momoko and me to yourself. I trust you okay?'

'No problem. But I hope you know what you are doing,' I promised Tsukasa to keep his relationship a secret. Perhaps it was because Momoko's a married woman; I don't feel happy that Tsukasa is now attached. I feel kind of lonely that my best friend is now someone else's boyfriend. I can't run to him now if I have problems, can I? After all, his no longer just mine.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
